L'art de s'attirer des ennuis
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Midoriya et Todoroki avaient un don, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ils avaient beau être de très bon élèves... Il fallait le reconnaître: ils excellaient dans l'art de s'attirer des ennuis. [OS spécial anniversaire - dédié à Ahriallsan]


_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Et on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour... UN SPECIAL ANNIVERSAIRE POUR LA SPLENDIDE ET ADORABLE **AHRIALLSAN**! Et oui, le 30 octobre étant son anniversaire, on fête ça avec un petit OS. _

_Forcément._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture Ahri, et encore bon anniversaire!_

* * *

 **L'art de s'attirer des ennuis.**

Il était difficile de dire de qui entre Midoriya et Todoroki était le plus doué pour s'attirer des ennuis. Certains diront Midoriya, entre sa manière de se casser un bras à chaque mouvement, et de s'embarquer dans des histoires pas possibles avec des vilains, mais d'autres répondront que Todoroki était plutôt doué dans ce genre-là.

Mais à défaut de se casser le bras, il gelait tout un périmètre en un-rien-de-temps.

Cependant, tous étaient d'accord pour dire que le plus mortel, le plus _dangereux_ , celui qui faisait le plus criser Iida : c'était les deux en même temps. Mettez Midoriya et Todoroki dans une même pièce, et vous pouvez être sûr que l'un partira en quête d'une connerie monumentale, et l'autre suivra instantanément sans même se poser de question. Étrangement, quoi qu'il se passe, ils parvenaient toujours à s'en sortir. Toujours. Même avec cinq vilains, deux héros professionnels et un paternel furieux à leur poursuite.

Mais il fallait l'avouer : aussi catastrophique pouvait être ce duo, il était particulièrement efficace durant les entraînements et les stages. Il n'était pas rare de voir plusieurs agences les demander tous les deux, en même temps, pour faire un stage chez eux.

« On peut dire, dans un sens, qu'il a brisé la glace ehe.

\- Kaminari… »

Mais la réflexion de Kaminari était intéressante – même si son jeu de mot était désespérant – il fallait noter que le jeune garçon capable-de-se-briser-les-os-dès-que-l'on-avait-le-dos-tourné avait fait fort avec le jeune Todoroki. Sans que les élèves ne sachent comment, il avait réussi le à sociabiliser avec une aisance qui ferait _presque_ peur lorsqu'on y pensait.

« Oui enfin, si on réfléchit bien, il a sociabilité Shinsou, rendu Bakugou presque potable, calmé les ardeurs autoritaires de Iida et fait sourire Aizawa…

\- C'est presque qu'un pouvoir en fait.

\- Un deuxième alter ?

\- Hm, m'est avis que cet alter fonctionne bien différemment avec notre cher Todoroki… »

Tous se turent, et ils observèrent Toru avec une attention bien particulière. Et voilà, la jeune fille avait soulevé une nouvelle bombe – on ne parle pas de Bakugou non – qui était particulièrement en vogue au sein de la classe A.

La relation qu'entretenait les deux garçons.

Les plus romantiques s'imaginaient déjà une idylle secrète et interdite entre les deux garçons, le genre de romance qu'on pouvait lire dans les bouquins à l'eau de rose qu'affectionnaient Mina, Toru et – ce n'est pas une blague – Shoji. Les plus terre à terre rétorquaient que ce n'était qu'une amitié plutôt puissante, et les derniers disaient simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de cerveau en moins ou d'une stupidité contagieuse qui avait contaminé ces deux abrutis.

Pas besoin de nommer la personne qui avait émis cette hypothèse-là.

« Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ils s'attiraient constamment des ennuis… hésita Sero en réfléchissant. Je veux dire, oui ils font pas mal de bêtises mais…

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Bon, je vais te faire un plan je crois, soupira Uraraka. Commençons avec la première année, pendant le festival : qui a poussé Todoroki à bout pour qu'il utilise son côté gauche, et par conséquent fait presque _exploser_ l'arène ?

\- Midoriya, mais…

\- Qui s'est élancé à la poursuite de Stain pour aider deux imbéciles en mauvaise posture ?

\- Alors : c'est Iida qui a commencé déjà. Ensuite…

\- Ensuite Midoriya a envoyé un message à Todoroki, _qui_ , au lieu de prévenir son père ou un héros professionnel, a filé droit sur le vilain. Sans. Se. Poser. De. Question.

\- … Ok.

\- Ensuite, qui a écouté Midoriya lorsque ce dernier a embarqué la moitié de la classe pour aller sauver Bakugou ? Qui était prêt à aller tabasser All For One alors qu'il venait de détruire toute une partie de la ville ?

\- Ils voulaient s'attaquer à All For One ?

\- Iida m'a dit que si il ne les avait pas retenu, ces deux idiots auraient foncé dans le tas.

\- Je vois… Mais en fait, c'est plus Midoriya qui chercher les ennuis, et Todoroki qui vient le sauver, non ?

\- Attend qu'elle te raconte la suite, sourit Kaminari. Tu vas voir que ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

\- Bon, deuxième année à présent, continua la jeune fille. Qui s'est élancé à la poursuite d'un Nomu qui avait tenté d'embarquer Todoroki lors d'une mission un peu chaotique ? Tout en se cassant une jambe bien sûr.

\- … Ouai…

\- Qui est intervenu dans le combat Todoroki/père et Todoroki/fils sans prévenir personne de responsable ou quoi que ce soit ?

\- … Oui mais là… Bon, ok, tu as raison. Mais en soit, quand l'un s'attire des ennuis, l'autre vient le sauver en fait ?

\- C'est plus ou moins ça… Ce sont des symbiotes en gros, » expliqua Kaminari d'un air très sérieux.

Un silence prit place après la réflexion du blond. Ils le dévisagèrent avec une expression étonnée, comme si il venait de sortir _quelque chose_ que personne ne s'attendait à entendre venant de lui. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas à la vue de la tête de Mina, mais… Devant tous les regards braqués sur lui, il fit la moue et commença à s'insurger :

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas ça la définition d'un symbiote ?

\- Si, si, mais… disons que c'est étonnant venant de ta part en fait.

\- … Je passe vraiment pour l'idiot du village ? gémit-il en plongeant la tête dans ses bras.

\- Noooon, pas du tout…

\- En tout cas, ça te fait du bien de traîner avec Iida…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le sourire goguenard de Mina le fit marmonner, quand soudain un bruit de verre cassé attira leur attention. Non loin de la cuisine de leur salon, ils pouvaient voir Todoroki et Midoriya essayer de marcher à pas de loup, un air coupable sur le visage en voyant le verre qu'ils avaient fait tomber. Il était clair que ces deux-là allaient encore une fois avoir des problèmes… Mais pourquoi, cette fois-ci ?

« Bah, vous allez où comme ça ? demanda poliment Sero en les regardant ramasser les morceaux.

\- Oh, on va juste s'entraîner. Midoriya veut me montrer une technique.

\- Bonne entraînement alors ! s'exclama Uraraka en posant sa main sur la bouche de Toru avant que cette dernière ne puisse dire quelque chose. Laissez les morceaux de verre, on va s'en occuper, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps pour l'entraînement alors…

\- Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Midoriya en jetant quelques bouts à la poubelle.

\- Mais oui ! Filez ! »

Les deux garçons la remercièrent, avant de détaler étrangement rapidement dans les escaliers en direction de… Pas en direction du terrain d'entraînement, en tout cas. Uraraka attendit qu'ils aient disparu pour aller ramasser leur bêtise, le tout sous le regard perplexe de ses camarades. Après un blanc, ce fut Kaminari qui prit la parole.

« … C'est marrant, je croyais que cet escalier menait juste à l'étage des douches.

\- Hm hm.

\- … Ils n'allaient pas s'entraîner hein.

\- Hon hon.

\- … C'est drôle, soupira t'il, mais j'ai comme le pressentiment qu'ils vont s'attirer des ennuis…

\- N'exagère pas, ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient des problèmes à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, argumenta Sero. Surtout pendant un simple… entraînement.

\- Je dois te ressortir la liste ou… ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer leur capacité à se retrouver dans de drôle de position, se désespéra Toru. Ils sont gentils comme tout, mais les catastrophes ne sont pas bien loin avec eux… »

Mina, Uraraka et Kaminari hochèrent la tête pour appuyer ses dires, incroyablement sérieux. Quand l'un était blessé, l'autre l'était aussi. Quand l'autre se battait contre un vilain, l'un débarquait à toute allure pour le sortir de la situation… Même chose pour les cours : il n'était pas rare de les voir travailler ensemble pour un devoir ou simplement pour réviser – bien que ce genre de cas soient les rares qui n'entraînent pas de catastrophe ou d'infraction à la loi.

« Je pensais que Iida les avait longuement engueulés pour ça ?

\- Hm, Iida est plus ou moins occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre ces derniers temps… »

Kaminari et Mina s'étouffèrent, mais pas pour la même raison. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, les yeux ronds, quand une explosion se fit entendre.

« Ah bah ça aura pas duré. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent voir Midoriya et Torodoki remonter les escaliers à toute vitesse, la chemise ouverte et le pantalon manquant pour l'un, un air un peu paniqué sur le visage. Ils détalèrent sans même prendre le temps de regarder les quatre commèrent qui observaient la scène, le visage blasé, visiblement habituées à ce genre de spectacle. Un peu plus tard, ce fut un Bakugou furieux qui fit son apparition, mais simplement vêtu d'une serviette et le corps complètement humide, comme si il sortait de la douche.

« Katsuki ! fit la voix de Kirishima derrière lui. Attend, ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès ! »

Le rouge leur fit un petit signe de la main en passant à côté d'eux, avant de s'élancer à son tour derrière son camarade – ou plus si affinité – dans l'espoir de le calmer.

A t-on besoin de préciser qu'il était lui aussi simplement couvert d'une serviette ?

« … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus : le fait qu'ils se mettent dans la merde à chaque mouvement, ou le fait que ça ne m'étonne même plus…

\- Les deux Kaminari, les deux… »

Il fallait le reconnaître : Midoriya et Todoroki excellaient dans l'art de s'attirer des ennuis.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _N'oubliez pas de spammer Ahriallsan de messages pour son anniversaire les gars, c'est une fabuleuse personne et une incroyable belle-fille (comprendre qui pourra)._

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine!_


End file.
